


Just a place for my Oc

by Alex_Schmidt9



Category: MIS - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Schmidt9/pseuds/Alex_Schmidt9
Summary: This is where I am going to place all of my Original Characters for my stories





	1. Dragon Age Inquisition Inquisitior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters will just be for my Dragon Age Characters for all of the games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon Age or any of the characters expect clan Falaron where my Inquisitior Nerian is originally from

Name: Nerian Lavellan-Falaron

Nickname(s):   
- Nate  
\- Inky (Sera calls him this)  
\- Boss  
\- Quizzy (Also Called by Sera)  
\- Amatus  (Dorian calls him this)  
\- Mystery (Varric Calls him this since he is such a mystery)

Age: 19 (21 Post-Trassper) 

Race: Elven 

Appearance: Nerian is five feet five inches tall and weighs about one hundred and thirty-five pounds. He has wavy shoulder length chocolate brown hair that is also curly his right eye is  dark blue  and his left eye is golden brown. He has a vallaslin that is of the eleven god Elgar'nan that is split down his face the branches on one side are brown in color along with the the other side of his face. Nerian is tan in color he easily burns if he stays in the sun for to long he often wears a cloak just to avoid being burned. He has several old scars plus the one on his right hand most of his scars are from growing up in his first clan.

Personality: Nerian is a shy young dalish Mage who does not know who he can trust. When he meets new people he will become shy and not say much at all until he gets to know the person or people better he will be quiet and just listen only speaking when he needs to. Loyal to what he is working for and those he is working with once they have earned it. He likes working with people that have earned his loyalty and are loyal and will not let small things bother them and learn how to work together. 

Class: Mage

Specialization: Necromancer 

Weapons: Twin Daggers 

Likes:  
\- Snow  
\- Reading  
\- Fighting  
\- Peace & Quiet  
\- Magic  
\- Animals  
\- Exploring  

Dislikes:  
~ Liars  
~ A lot of Blood  
~ Being Scared by someone  
~ His staff  
~ Storms  
~ Bears  
~ Dragons

Weaknesses:  
\- Using his staff he hates the thing 

Fears:  
* Being found out as a spy by the Inquisition & Clan Lavellan  
* Dying  
* Losing those that he has come to love

Strengths:  
\- Fighting  
\- Drawing   
\- Cooking  
\- Sneaking

Bio: Nerian was born into unknown clan of elves in the Anderfals Clan Falaron was what the clan was called. He does not remember much of his time with his birth Clan but he does remember receiving his vallaslin at ten which was of the elven god Elgar'nan he was trained in use of magic without a staff. Nerian was sent Clan Lavellan as a spy for his original clan when he thirteen years old them wanting to know more about the clan. He was taken into the clan but was weary of everyone including the keeper he was uncomfortable with the way he was being treated. Since they treated him like he was his own person and not copy during this time he would send messages from his clan and would receive one in return. Slowly over the next few months he got used to be there and sending messages as well as their treatment of him. When it was found that he had magic the keeper took him and made him her first teaching him more magic. He learned to use a staff he hated using it but the keeper said he needed to learn how to use it. Reculantly he started using it as the keeper wanted him to. Nerian would keep this up for the next few years or so until he was nineteen and was sent to the conclave to see what was happening by the keeper of Clan Lavellan and as a spy for his own clan Falaron. He would go to the conclave without his staff but with a pair of daggers instead and would send a message to Clan Falaron when he could. 

Crush: Dorian Pavus 

Relationship with Crush: Nerian finds Dorian cute but a bit weird at times and not knowing what to think of him. Though he enjoys being around Dorian he loves to hear stories about what he had done when he was younger and where he lived. 

Extra:  
\- He doesn't trust Solas he makes him uncomfortable   
\- Nerian hates using his staff for magic he will refuse to use  
\- He has a dragon egg that he found and decided to keep  
\- Nerian knows the game well despite being an elf


	2. Clan Falaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little bit of information about my Inquisitior's birth Clan

Clan Name: Falaron  
Location of the Clan: Anderfals  
Keeper of the Clan:Nikwin Falaron   
Keeper's First: N/A  
Clan sysmbol:  
Background: Clan Falaron is a mystery clan of elves that live in the Anderfals they mostly keep to themselves. The clan is made up of mostly of mages and children who show that they magic are trained either by their families or in one large group. Clan Falaron teaches their children not to relay on a staff since they can do magic without one. Those who do not have magic are trained as hunters or as guards for the clan by the keeper though both the mages and the non mages are taught this. Since those who do not have magic are very few within the clan as they children get older they would learn how to use a bow, a sword and sheild, or daggers as there other weapon. They were taught not to relay on there magic for everything and only to use it when they needed to which was not that often Nerian out of everyone showed potential as a young child in both his magic and the use if daggers. It is rare for any of the children in the clan to show a lot of potential the last one had been there Keeper Nikwin.


	3. Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my Inquisitior's and Dorian's adopted child

Name: Felix Nerian Lavellan-Pavus  
Age: 2  
Race: Half-Human  
Appearance: Felix is on the short side for his age only being two feet tall and weighing about twenty pounds. He has shoulder length dark red hair with a little bit of white in it and crystal blue eyes. He is pale with slightly pointed ears though Felix is missing the tip of his left ear.   
Extra: \- Dorian and Nerian adopted Felix from the Anderfals he is slightly deaf and very shy \- He was named Felix Nerian Lavellan-Pavus when the two discovered that he did not have one named after Dorian's friend Felix


End file.
